


Phase of the Moon

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Benny Weir/Male Reader/Ethan Morgan, Dominant Male reader, Love Triangles, M/M, Reader-Insert, Werewolf Male Reader, mbav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: [Benny X Male Reader X Ethan](M/N), Ethan, and Benny had been best friends since they were kids. They always had each others' backs, but high school has a way of changing things. Especially when your high school is crawling with the supernatural and life keeps threatening to expose your deepest secret.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the reader will make his appearance in the next chapter.

It was a relatively normal Friday night in the Morgan household; Mr. and Mrs. Morgan had gone out for their weekly date night, leaving their son and daughter home alone. Ethan had invited his best friend Benny over to celebrate their last weekend of summer vacation before their Junior year began. His sister, Jane, was spending her evening playing with her doll and watching TV.

 

Ethan and Benny had just begun arguing over who could fit the most marshmallows in their mouth when Jane’s attention was snagged by a loud thud from outside of the house. Jane turned to look at the teens but neither of them seemed to have heard anything. The noise came again and Jane slowly made her way to the door. She glanced back over her shoulder at her brother before she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

 

Jane followed the echoing thuds around the side of the house towards the garage.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Jane rolled her eyes when she discovered the cause of the noise. It was just some teen using the side of the Morgans’ garage as a target for hockey practice. She straightened up, attempting to be as intimidating as her petite eight-year-old frame would allow her to be. “What do you think you’re doing?” Jane questioned.

 

The boy turned at looked at her condescendingly, “What does it look?” he sneered, hitting another puck at the garage.

 

The young girl’s eyes narrowed, “Trespassing.” She responded confidently.

 

The intruder looked back at the petite blonde, “And?”

 

Jane gritted her teeth, growing irritated at the teen’s stubborn attitude. “I’m going to tell my big brother!” She insisted, clutching her stuffed lamb closer to her chest.

 

The intruder scoffed, snatching the toy from Jane. “Trust me kid, I’ve seen your brother; he may be older, but he’s not big.” He dropped the stuffed animal on the ground and lined up his hockey stick, hitting the toy against the garage. He looked at the little girl, sneering as he spoke, “Fetch.”

 

Jane ran to her toy, clutching it tightly in her arms. She turned, only to be met with an empty driveway. Her eyebrows furrowed and she slowly made her way down the drive on her way back inside. She paused as she heard the tree above her rustling. She looked up just as the blood covered shoe of the trespasser dropped to the concrete in front of her.

 

A shriek burst from her throat just as the headlights from her parents’ car washed over her. Ethan and Benny burst through the front door marshmallows spilling from their mouths as they looked around frantically for the source of the scream. Mrs. Morgan hurried out of the car and over to her daughter, “Jane?! What’re you doing outside?!” Mrs. Morgan glared at her son accusingly, clearly angry at him for not keeping an eye on his younger sister. “Ethan,” She called as she lead Jane inside, “You’re grounded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	2. The First Day of School

The school lunchroom was an uproar; teens socializing enthusiastically with friends that they hadn’t seen since the previous year. The cliques had claimed their tables once again; the jocks and cheerleaders taking the tables in the center of the room, nerds taking the tables near the doors, the drama club took up the area near the windows, and your little group of geeks were crowded around a table caught midway between the nerds and the garbage cans.

 

When you made your way over to the group, Ethan was complaining about the punishment his parents had decided on; a babysitter. “All I know is that her name is Erika and she goes to this school. Hopefully I’ll be able to talk them out of it by tonight.” You dropped down in the seat next to Benny and rested your head on your arms.

 

“This of it this way, dude,” Benny started, “One of these primo high school babes might be at your house tonight!”

 

The group’s fourth member, a short blond named Rory, grinned at Ethan, “Hey, maybe it’ll be that babe you branded!” As you looked up confused, Rory caught your expression and explained, “E turned around after he got his food and totally nailed some chick with his tray.”

 

“Speaking of which,” Benny grinned, “Look over there.” he nodded across the lunchroom indicating a table occupied by a dark-haired girl in a stained pink shirt and a blonde with glasses wearing a Dusk t-shirt, “The girl you stained is friends with _her._ ” Benny sighed dreamily, “Her name’s Erika and she’s the Princess Leia to my Han Solo.” He paused thoughtfully, “Hey, maybe she’s your babysitter for tonight!”

 

Ethan scoffed and you let out a chuckle, “Okay, first of all, the babysitter isn’t for me it’s for Jane. Second, in no universe are _you_ Han. Besides, I’m sure it’s not even the same Erika.”

 

Benny sighed, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” He brightened, “Well, there’s only one way to find out!” He stood and made his way over to the girls’ table. He sat down next to Erika and spoke with her excitedly before turning and pointing back at you and the other boys.

 

Ethan let out a groan and buried his face in his arms, attempting to hide. You let out a chuckle at your friend’s embarrassment, leaning over to ruffle his hair while he was distracted. He shot you a glare as Benny plopped back into the seat next to you.

 

“I think she likes me.” Benny grinned. “Also, yeah, she’s your babysitter.”

 

“Benny, you think every girl likes you.” You smirked teasingly, “And you’re wrong every time.”

 

Benny feigned offence, letting out a comical “Hey!”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Lunch was nearly over when (M/N) placed his head on his folded arms and closed his eyes. Ethan took notice of the dark shadows lingering under his friend’s eyes and pointed them out to Benny. “Dude,” he hissed quietly, “Look.”

 

“Woah.” Benny stated, “Dude looks seriously beat.” Ethan nodded, concerned at how exhausted his friend appeared.

 

“That’s ‘cause I am.” (M/N) opened one bleary (e/c) eye and looked up at the brunets. “I was up all weekend.”

 

Ethan’s dark brown eyes widened as he processed his friend’s statement. “What?! Dude, why didn’t you sleep?!”

 

(M/N) sat up quickly, stammering slightly, “Uh, I-,” he cleared his throat, “I was busy.” At his friends incredulous faces, (M/N) forced himself to continue speaking. “Uh, I got a new video game?” His response seemed like more of a question than a statement, but he heaved a sigh of relief when his friends dropped the subject.

 

The rest of lunch passed uneventfully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	3. Tick, Tock...

The sun had set nearly an hour ago as Erika walked to the Morgan’s house. The wind rustled through the trees lining the path, and the blonde jumped as her ears picked up the sound of a twig breaking to the side of the walkway. She looked around quickly, making sure that there was nothing there before she forced herself to keep walking.

 

There was the thump of footsteps behind her and Erika turned quickly. “Hey.” Came the bashful voice of her best friend.

 

“Sarah, oh my God! You scared me.” Erika sighed, pushing her glasses further up on her nose.

 

Sarah smiled guiltily. “Sorry.” She sighed, tossing her dark hair over one shoulder, “I just wanted to apologize; I haven’t exactly been the best friend lately.” The girls began walking down the path.

 

“Yeah…” Erika trailed off. “I miss hanging out with you.” She looked at Sarah accusingly, “You don’t even text me anymore!”

 

Sarah sighed again, “Things are kind of... weird... right now,” She gestured vaguely. “I can’t really explain.”

 

“No, it’s okay!” Erika cut her off exasperatedly. “I get it! I’m not cool enough for you now that you’ve started dating Jesse.” The blonde sped up so she was a distance from her friend.

 

Sarah laughed, jogging slightly to keep up, “That’s not it at all! I swear!”

 

Erika rounded on her friend, looking at her imploringly, “Then  _ what _ ?” She sighed, “We’re supposed to be organizing this premiere  _ together _ but you just keep ditching me for your boyfriend and his dumb drama club.”

 

“I know my life is just  _ really  _ complicated right now.” Sarah pleaded.

 

Erika sighed, turning away from her friend, “I have to go; I have a babysitting job. I’ll see you around.”

 

“Erika!” Sarah called after the blonde, “Okay, you’re right; it is because of Jesse but it’s not how you think!”

 

The wind gusted softly, and a smooth voice called out from behind Sarah. “Well, speak of the devil, huh?” Jesse grinned charmingly. Erika turned around, shocked at the sight of the newcomer. “You’re not- avoiding me, are you?” He asked Sarah, feigning hurt.

 

“Oh, she’s avoiding a lot of people.” Erika interjected, eyeing the members of Jesse’s posse that’d begun trickling from the treeline.

 

Jesse grinned sarcastically, “What’re you so afraid of?” The wind rustled the collar of Jesse’s thick coat and lightly mussed his dark hair.

 

“I just-” Sarah took a deep breath. “I need some more time.”

 

Jesse tilted his head slightly, meeting Sarah’s eyes. “Tick, tock,” he smirked slyly, grabbing onto the brunette’s shoulders, “Time’s up.” He looked over at his followers, “The rest of you go on ahead; Sarah and I need to have a little talk.”

 

The other teens grinned at the pair and one of the boys sauntered over to Erika, offering his arm. She took it and followed the group.

 

“Erika!” Sarah cried out. Her arm jolted in Jesse’s grip and she was wrenched around to face him. “You said I could choose, Jesse. You said it was up to me!”

 

“It is,” He smiled deviously, “But hey, some decisions need a little push.” He chuckled, “You’re the one who said you like vampires.”

 

“I never said that I wanted to be one!” she exclaimed, lashing out at him.

 

Sarah’s palm slammed across Jesse’s face and her blood ran cold as he slowly turned back to face her. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	4. Ethan's New Babysitter

If the sound of something hitting the roof didn’t catch your attention, then the loud pounding on the door of the Morgans’ front door certainly did. You glanced over at Ethan, who was studiously pretending that he hadn’t heard the arrival of the babysitter, before pushing yourself to your feet. “I’m going to go grab a refill,” You explained when he looked at you inquisitively.

 

Ethan shrugged, turning back to his computer.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When you made your way through the living room, you caught sight of a girl who was definitely not the one who was meant to be babysitting the Morgan kids. She was in the middle of playing Dance Dance Revolution with Ethan’s sister, Jane, but she paused when she caught sight of you. “You’re the other one I’m meant to be watching, right? Ethan?” She pushed a lock of her long, dark hair behind her ear.

 

You chuckled, shaking your head, “He’s staying in his room as a form of protest.” You held out a hand, “I’m (M/N), one of Ethan’s best friends.”

 

She smiled and shook your hand, “Nice to meet you. I’m Sarah.”

 

The both of you turned to face the stairs as you heard Ethan’s door open. “Hey, (M/N), what’s taking you so long-?” Ethan trailed off as he took in the scene from the top of the stairs.

 

You rolled your eyes at his impatience, “E, I’ll be right-,” You paused, cutting yourself off as you noticed the gleam of blood on Sarah’s arm. “Sarah, are you alright? You’re bleeding.”

 

She jolted, turning to look down at her forearm, “Oh, it’s nothing. It doesn’t even hurt.”

 

Ethan straightened from where he’d been leaning on the railing of the staircase, “I’ll go find some bandages!” He darted back upstairs.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” You asked, eyeing the cut on her arm, “You should at least get that washed up. C’mon, I’ll show you where the bathroom is.” She followed you down the hall without any further protests.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Ethan made his way back downstairs, you’d perched yourself on the kitchen counter watching as Jane rifled through the freezer in search of something sweet.

 

Ethan’s curious gaze locked onto you, “Where’d-?”

 

You rolled your eyes, pointing wordlessly towards the bathroom. Ethan nodded and headed down the hallway to give Sarah the bandages. You perked up as you heard the sound of the front door opening. Your (e/c) eyes shifted to the hall where you could faintly pick up the sounds of Ethan and Sarah talking and then to Jane, who was now happily munching on a popsicle. You quietly slipped off of the counter and made your way through the room, intent on finding out who was entering the house. You slunk through the kitchen doorway, muscles tensed and ready to strike.

 

You relaxed as you recognized the intruder. “Hey, Benny.”

 

He jumped, surprised by your sudden appearance. “(M/N), dude, don’t do that!” He clutched at his chest over-dramatically, “I swear one of these days you’re gonna give me a heart attack.”

 

You chuckled half-heartedly, knowing that you’d end up scaring your scaredy-cat friend, whether you meant to or not. “Ethan and Jane are in the kitchen, the babysitter is treating a cut on her arm.” You turned, making your way back into the kitchen with Benny following along behind you.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Sarah walked back into the room, you immediately could tell that she was stressed. Her hair was slightly mussed (presumably from running her hands through it), her voice was slightly higher pitched than it previously was, and she kept fidgeting with the end of her jacket. “You guys really don’t need a babysitter, do you?”

 

“Depends on what you mean by need,” Benny flirted playfully.

 

You groaned at the terrible attempt, and Ethan rolled his eyes, turning back to Sarah, “No, we’re fine. My mother just likes to humiliate me to make a point.”

 

Sarah nodded, turning toward the door, “Okay good, I need to find my friend Erika, I think she’s in trouble.”

 

Ethan perked up, following after Sarah happily, “Maybe I should come with you, you know, for protection?” He asked awkwardly, stooping to pick up Sarah’s bag for her. He handed her the bag, tensing as their hands touched and his eyes going wide. You straightened up, watching your friend’s actions intently.

 

“Trust me, you don’t want to go out tonight,” Sarah cut him off, “Besides, save those muscles for protecting yourselves,” She retorted jokingly. “Anyway, I’ve got to go. Later guys.” And with that she disappeared through the doorway.

 

“Did anyone else see that?” Ethan asked quietly, looking between you and Benny.

 

You raised an eyebrow, “Nope, sorry buddy.” You glanced down at your phone to check the time. You forced yourself to act surprised, “Oh shit, sorry guys, I’ve got to get going too.” At your friends’ incredulous looks, you continued, “I just remembered that I have a date in twenty minutes and I need to hurry if I want to make it in time.”

 

Benny grinned, “That’s my boy.” He clapped you on the shoulder, “You’ll have to tell me all about it tomorrow.”

 

“Sure thing.” You glanced at Ethan, “If you’re so worried about it, I’ll make sure Sarah gets where she needs to go.”

 

Ethan sighed, looking at you gratefully, “Thanks man, I’d appreciate it.”

 

“Not a problem,” You replied, “Besides, I get the feeling we’d be heading the same direction anyways.” You made your way to the door, “I’ll see you guys later.” And with that, you stepped out into the darkness, fully intending on crashing a vampire dinner party.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	5. So, It's Kind of What It Looks Like...

Five minutes later, now with Benny’s grandmother watching Jane, Ethan and Benny took off into the darkened streets of Whitechapel. They hurried in the direction that they’d seen Sarah leave in, and still couldn’t find the brunette. The boys checked in open buildings and nearby side streets, but still came up empty.

 

That is, until Benny glanced down an alleyway with his night-vision camera (He insisted on bringing it, despite Ethan’s protests). His face paled as he turned to face his friend, “Ethan, we should go.” He swallowed nervously, “We should go right now.”

 

Ethan rolled his eyes, snatching the camera from his friend. He peered down at the screen and his eyes widened as they locked onto Sarah’s form. She was clutching the writhing form of a rat in her hands and had bared a set of wickedly sharp fangs, preparing to sink them into the small rodent. The boys glanced at each other before letting out shrill screams, Sarah jolted, turning to face the terrified boys.

 

As soon as they locked eyes with her, they bolted, sprinting off down the streets. ”We’re so dead!” Ethan exclaimed.

 

“Speak for yourself,” Benny retorted, “Skinny guy coming through! Warp nine!” He glanced over at Ethan, “Remember Halo, Level Three? The battle plan I sent you? Evasive maneuvers; Alpha Five strikes Delta Six. Engage.” Benny began weaving around obstacles, ducking around trees and attempting to parkour over benches. He tripped and Ethan quickly darted over, “You missed the pattern.” Benny groaned from his place on the ground.

 

Ethan shrugged, pulling his friend to his feet, “Sometimes I just skim your emails.”

 

“What’s your problem?” The boys jumped, shrieking again as Sarah appeared behind them.

 

“Hold on!” Ethan protested, trying to hide behind Benny, “If you eat us, it would be so not cool!”

 

Sarah rolled her eyes, “If I wanted to eat you, I’d have done it by now.” When Benny opened his mouth to scream again, Sarah cut him off. “Look guys, whatever you saw, it’s not what it looked like.”

 

Ethan scoffed, “You’re a freaking vampire! We saw you _eating_ a rat!”

 

Sarah shrugged, “Okay, so it’s kind of what it looks like.” She paused, “But that’s not what’s important right now; what is important is that my best friend is in danger and you guys will be too, if you don’t go back to the house right now.”

 

* * *

 

Sarah quickly took the boys back to Ethan’s house before making her way to Jesse’s house, hoping that she wouldn’t be too late to save Erika.  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

A/N: So, I may have had this chapter mostly done for like, a month, and just forgot to post it? Oops. Anyway, to make up for that, I'm working on another chapter for this story right now and that should be up in a few hours.  
-UndercoverAvenger

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	6. Party Time

If Ethan Morgan and Benny Weir could be considered one thing, it would be “bad at following directions.” That being said, it shouldn’t have been a surprise when they showed up at the exact party that Sarah had explicitly told them to avoid.

 

“So, let me get this straight,” Benny started unsurely, “We’re going to crash a vampire dinner party, armed only with the extra bulbs from my grandma’s tanning bed, and a couple of sticks that you found in your front yard?”  
  
Ethan paused, “Yeah, I suppose we are.” He shrugged, scrambling up and over the fence at the edge of the property. He chuckled as Benny groaned, dragging himself over the fence behind his friend.

  
  


* * *

 

  
The boys wandered the party warily, keeping an eye out for both Sarah and Erika as they went. Both were nervous; constantly on edge due to the presence of both vampires and popular kids. They’d just scoped out the area near the pool and headed inside when Benny said something that stopped both of them in their tracks.

 

“E?” Benny placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, pulling him to a stop, “Is that (M/N)?”

 

Ethan followed Benny’s gaze, eyes locking onto a familiar (h/c). “It can’t be-” It had to have been; he was wearing his signature leather jacket and his laughter was unmistakable. He sat on one of the couches, leaning back coolly, perfectly content to be the center of attention in a crowd of popular seniors.

 

Benny straightened up, shoulders squaring as he stormed over to the relaxed male. “So, how’d the date go, buddy?”

 

(M/N) tensed, turning to look at the brunet, “Benny.” He sighed as Ethan fought his way through the crowd to stand at Benny’s side, “Ethan.” He turned to look at the crowd behind him, “Would you guys mind giving me a minute to deal with these guys?” The crowd dissipated, people fading into the crowd of dancing teens. (M/N) rounded on his friends, eyes hard and voice cold and commanding, “What the hell are you guys doing here?”

 

Benny scoffed, “What’re we doing here? What are you doing here, man! You said you had a date!”

 

(M/N) shrugged, getting to his feet, “I had something important that needed doing.”

 

“Something important-?” Ethan muttered disbelievingly, “Dude, we need to go.” (M/N) raised an eyebrow, looking down at his friend, “You don’t get it; everybody here are vampires.” Benny nodded enthusiastically, grabbing hold of one of (M/N)’s arms and attempting to tug him towards the exit.

 

“Guys,” (M/N) cut in, interrupting the boys’ rambling, “You say that like I don't realize exactly who I’m surrounded by.” He straightened up, locking eyes with Sarah through the crowd. He nodded towards the boys and watched as her eyes widened, beginning to weave her way through the crowd. “It doesn’t matter; you two need to get home and stay there.” He put an arm around each of the boys’ shoulders, steering them towards the exit.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The trio had nearly made it to the exit when the music cut out, Jesse’s voice echoing through the suddenly quiet room, “Leaving so soon, boys?”

 

(M/N) sighed, turning to face the black-clad vampire. “Jesse, these two are with me. You’ve got plenty of dinner guests without them.”

 

The brunet smirked, stalking across the room towards the tall (h/c), “(M/N), you know you’re always welcome at our little soirees, just so long as you don’t get involved in the activities.” He stopped in front of (M/N), staring up at him seriously, “Besides, just a few more days and this town will be ours. Two hundred and nineteen; soul for soul.” His smirk broadened, “It’ll be an incredible night; like something right out of a movie, these two will be the least of your worries.”

 

(M/N) sighed, glancing back at the boys, “Jesse, I can guarantee that I won’t get involved in the rest of tonight’s proceedings if they walk out unharmed.”

 

The brunet glanced away, seemingly mulling over the offer. “Hmm, given the time, I’d have to say… too late.” His eyes fixed on Ethan and Benny and he opened his mouth, fangs appearing as he snarled at them.

 

(M/N) tensed, eyes locked firmly on the vampires before him as he spoke, “Benny, Ethan, when I give the word, I want you to sprint back to the car as fast as you can. Shut yourselves in and get back to the house; I’ll meet you there as soon as I can.”

 

“But what about you?” Ethan asked worriedly.

 

“I’ll be fine,” (M/N) said assuredly. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes flashing silver in the dim lighting, “Now, go.” Ethan and Benny glanced at one another, and hurriedly began making their way from the house, doing everything they could to avoid the oncoming vampires as they rushed for the car.  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  


When the duo made it to Benny’s grandma’s car, they quickly found themselves surrounded. Ethan brightened, slipping an arm through the open window of the back door to the car and taking hold of two long glass tubes, he gingerly pulled them out and handed one to Benny, discreetly pushing the switch at the bottom.

 

Immediately, light flooded the device, the vampires jerking back in surprise. “We’re harnessing the force- of sunlight!” Ethan joked, swinging his home-made light saber at one of the vampires.

 

“Well, actually it’s using ultra-violet radiation in a spectrum similar to that of the sun-”

 

“Benny, not now!” Ethan cut him off, forcing a few vampires back with a wide swing of the light.

 

“You guys are massive dorks,” Sarah exclaimed as she appeared, fighting back enough of the vampires for the trio to clamber into the car and drive off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE do not beg me for updates or ask when the story will be updated! I have a life outside of writing and I don't always have time to sit and churn out chapter after chapter. I'm balancing two jobs and college, so I'll update when I can, but please DO NOT beg for updates.
> 
> It may seem like you're showing interest and trying to show support by asking for updates, but it only really makes me not want to update. Any comments that I see asking for updates will be deleted.
> 
> Thank you,  
> -UndercoverAvenger


	7. Targets

When (M/N) finally made it to Ethan’s house, his jacket had been torn in several places and his hair was wild and messy, but he was wearing a brighter grin than either of the boys had seen on his face in months. They let him in, quickly shutting and locking the door behind him as they turned on him.

 

“What the hell was that?!” Benny demanded, “You said you had a date, but you really just ditched us for some senior party!”

 

(M/N) rolled his eyes, shrugging out of his tattered jacket, “That was me taking care of something important.”

 

Ethan scoffed, “Something important? You mean your other best friends?”

 

“You don’t get it.” He sighed, “Of course you don't; I haven’t exactly been honest about my, uh, hobbies.” (M/N) looked away from his friends guiltily, “I hunt the supernatural.”

 

Ethan blinked, “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Benny laughed, “Okay, Mr. Ghostbuster. But really, what was with the sudden badassery.” (M/N) looked at the two blankly. “Holy shit, you’re serious.”

 

Sarah cut in, “Hold it right there; something’s not adding up. If you hunt monsters, why were you acting so buddy-buddy with the vampires at Jesse’s party?”

 

(M/N) sighed, “For the most part, none of them have actually killed a human, and those that have answer to Jesse. He and I made a deal a few years ago that he’d limit the number of humans that got killed by his little cult if I agreed to stay out of the way; I go to his parties to keep an eye on them.”

 

Sarah nodded suspiciously, “Fine.”

****  
** **

 

* * *

 

 

 

The doorbell rang a short time later, Benny racing toward it yelling about free pizza while the remaining trio clustered around the kitchen table scheming about what to do about Jesse’s plot. Benny skidded back into the room, “Guys,” he panted, slamming the doors closed behind him. “We may have a little problem.”

 

Ethan groaned, slamming his head down against the table in front of him, “Damn it, Benny. What did you do now?”

 

The doors burst open behind him, a pizza delivery boy sauntering into the room. He made eye contact with (M/N), grinning as he bared his fangs, “Jesse sends his regards.”

 

(M/N) raised an eyebrow, “I would say to tell him hello from me, but you won’t be alive to do it.” He stood up, glancing at Sarah and the boys, “You guys might wanna stand back.”

 

The vampire charged at him, swinging a punch towards his face. (M/N) ducked, grabbing hold of the delivery-boy’s arm and swinging him sharply over his shoulder, quickly pinning him as he hit the floor. The vampire snapped at him, straining to sink his fangs into the (h/c)’s forearms. He held out one hand and Sarah tossed him one of the branches that the boys had been carving into stakes. Without hesitation, he drove it into the vampire’s chest, only relaxing as the delivery-boy collapsed into ash.

 

“Holy shit.” Benny breathed after a moment of silence, “My best friend is a badass.”

 

(M/N) rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, “No more letting strangers into the house.” He shook off the vampire’s remains, “He won’t be the only one Jesse sends out tonight, and I don’t want anyone to try and make a meal out of you two.”  


 

“What makes you say that?” Ethan questioned, glancing at the door anxiously.

 

Sarah sighed, “By making it out of his manor, you two made yourselves targets. He was already trying to get me to join him, and, judging by the assassination attempt, your buddy here isn’t exactly in Jesse’s good graces right now.”

 

(M/N) nodded grimly, “As of right now, all of his biggest threats are in one house; we’re the only thing standing between him and taking over White Chapel, so he’s going to do his damnedest to get rid of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are basically zero MBAV reader inserts, let alone male reader inserts. I intend to change that.
> 
> -UndercoverAvenger


End file.
